


Hold on to the feeling

by Popstar



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Ben and Gwil are madly in love, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Joe is a meddler, M/M, Wedding Fluff, and he's their biggest shipper, and they just want their dance to be perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: “Of course it fucking matters,” he mutters back and frowns some more. “That dance is supposed to look fucking perfect and right now it’s everything but and I hate it that I can’t get the hang of it. It’s a stupid ballroom dance. I know these. By heart.”Or the one where Ben and Gwilym practice their wedding dance.





	Hold on to the feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgy_fluffball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_fluffball/gifts).



> The lovely [edgy-fluffball](http://edgy-fluffball.tumblr.com) gave me the prompt for this little thing to cheer me up when I had my whiny five minutes and it made my heart melt. I've been waiting all week to write this. I hope you like it!
> 
> [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) is the best person on the world and she's the best for reading this over and musing with me over Ben and Gwil. <3 
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from Journey. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

The moment Ben steps on Gwil’s toes for the third time this afternoon Gwilym winces audibly, making Ben stop and look down at their feet with a frustrated sigh. “Sorry,” he mumbles and frowns. “I can’t get the hang of it.” They have tried it with lots of different versions by now – Gwilym leading Ben and Ben leading Gwil and neither of them really leading, but with everything they have tried Ben ended up stepping on Gwil’s toes again and again. He should know how to dance. He’s had lessons; he _knows_ how it’s supposed to work. But somehow dancing with Gwil doesn’t seem to work as well as Ben would’ve liked it to.

 

“Hey,” Gwilym whispers and gently hooks his fingers under Ben’s chin, lifting it up until Ben looks up at him. “Doesn’t matter. You’re still dancing better than I ever could.” He gives him a soft smile and Ben almost wants to groan out loud because Gwilym is still more than understanding and sweet about it than Ben ever could be. It frustrates him even more that Gwil can stay so extremely calm in a situation like this, even though he’s fucking up just as much as Ben is.

 

“Of course it fucking matters,” he mutters back and frowns some more. “That dance is supposed to look fucking perfect and right now it’s everything but and I hate it that I can’t get the hang of it. It’s a stupid ballroom dance. I know these. By heart.”

 

“Ben.” Gwil chuckles and wraps his arms around him to pull him in a soft hug. “Stop. You’re doing great, babe. We’ve still got time to practice. Be glad I haven’t stepped on your toes yet. You’d make me sleep on the couch.”

 

“I’d never,” Ben whispers back and wraps his arms around Gwil’s middle to return the hug as he buries his face against the crook of his neck, breathing him in. Gwil’s scent, his perfume mixed with his aftershave has always managed to calm him down. “That thing is way too short for you. You’d twist your back and I’d never hear the end of it, old man.”

 

Gwil snickers against Ben’s hair and then presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Lucky me, to have such an understanding fiancé, who is willing to care for me.”

 

“Selfish reasons, obviously.” Ben chuckles as well and then finally leans back again to look up at Gwil’s face once more. “Merely selfish reasons.”

 

Their dancing instructor clears her throat, making both of them look at her. “Maybe we should take a break, drink something and we’ll continue in ten minutes.”

 

“Oh, good, I’m going to have a smoke,” Ben says and starts pulling away from Gwilym, only to get held back once more.

 

“Kiss me first, I don’t want to kiss an ashtray later,” Gwil remarks and pulls him in again, his hand sprawling out in the small of Ben’s back, large and warm, making Ben melt against him easily.

 

“You say the most romantic things,” he tells him and rises up on his toes to press a gentle kiss to Gwil’s lips, only to have him lick into his mouth, his other hand coming to cup Ben’s cheek, fingers gently tracing over his jaw.

It’s a kiss that makes Ben’s knees weak and a warm feeling spread out his stomach. Kisses like these make him remember why he’s marrying Gwil in the first place. He wants to be kissed like this for the rest of his life, wants to chase that feeling and cherish it, wants all of Gwil’s attention on him, his love and adoration and he wants to give everything back, wants to show Gwil just how much he loves him and wants to spend the rest of his life with him, no matter if they get their dancing right on their wedding day. Who needs dancing anyway? Their family and friends won’t mind. They’ll be happy for them that they’re finally tying the knot, making sure to stay together for the rest of their lives, adopting three kinds, getting at least one more dog and buying a house.

 

Whatever they will end up doing, Ben is certain that he’s going to be happy with that man.

 

When Gwilym pulls back he smiles down at Ben and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I love you, Ben. And you can step on my toes as often as you want.”

 

Ben closes his eyes and hugs him a little tighter, a soft smile tugging his lips upwards. “I love you, too,” he whispers back. “But I really don’t want to step on your toes. Neither metaphorically nor literally.”

 

Gwil snickers then and leans back to reach down and give Ben’s bum a light slap. “Go and have a smoke while you still can.”

 

“You know me. I need something to suck on and right now a cigarette is the only thing I can have,” Ben replies cheekily and then finally pulls away from him, making Gwil roll his eyes fondly before he shakes his head and makes his way over to where they’ve put their water bottles.

 

Ben grins to himself and then grabs his pack of cigarettes and his phone and makes his way outside. Once the smoke fills his lungs he feels himself calm down immediately and he closes his eyes to lean back against the cold stone wall of the house. He needs to figure out how to train and get better in hope not to step on Gwil’s toes anymore. The wedding is going to be in three weeks and they won’t have the time to practice a lot with each other because there is still so much to do and to plan for them, leaving the weekends for that. But they have too many appointments and different things lined up to leave enough room in their schedules for combined practice.

 

He gets out his phone and opens WhatsApp to drop a quick message to Joe. “I need your help.” It’s the only solution he can come up in such a short time and he’s sure that Joe is willing to help him, especially when it comes to dancing.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Do you want him to lead you or do you want to lead him?” Joe asks and rolls up his sleeves, making Ben raise an eyebrow at the movement.

 

“Me leading him with that height difference results in me stepping on his toes even more than when he’s leading me. So he’ll have to do it,” Ben says and squints at Joe while he rolls up his jeans as well. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m pretending to be Gwil, cuffing my jeans and everything,” Joe replies and grins. “I’m that good an actor.”

 

Ben fondly rolls his eyes at that and shakes his head. “You’re rubbish as Gwil. But you’re great at dancing, so I won’t complain too much or you won’t help me.”

 

“Correct. But no matter how much you bitch, I’d help you anyway because I want your wedding to be amazing, even though neither of you picked me as best man and I’m still bitter about that,” Joe remarks as he steps up to Ben to grab him and arrange their arms in a dance position.

 

“It wouldn’t have been fair if either of us picked you. You know how much Gwil would’ve hated it if I picked you and I’d been more than jealous, too, if he got to pick you. So we decided to choose different mates. You’re still our best man in honour. And don’t forget you’re allowed to bring the rings,” Ben points out gently.

 

“Great. Sets me about as the same level as your dog,” Joe says and then finally starts to move them, effortlessly leading Ben and making him take the steps he’s practiced at home by now when he was sure that Gwilym was busy doing something else.

 

“We’ve practically adopted you,” Ben says and chuckles, wincing when he steps on Joe’s toes as well. “Sorry.”

 

“Never mind. And great, my new adoptive parents are both younger than me,” Joe replies, cackling at that. “Just make sure that I get the biggest room in the house.”

 

Ben laughs at that. “You’ve got your own room in our flat, be gracious for that. And now shut up, I need to concentrate.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Ben doesn’t tell Gwil about the fact that he has practiced with Joe and on his own, making sure to go through the steps of their dance, wanting it to be perfect on their perfect wedding day. He doesn’t care that Gwil keeps insisting that it’s not important to him. But Ben knows exactly how much of a perfectionist Gwil is and how badly he wants their dance to be great and every step to be perfect. So of course Ben has practiced relentlessly.

 

The wedding itself is beautiful. Everyone is crying, especially Joe, who keeps wiping his eyes with a tissue Lucy handed him and he beams proudly at them the whole time. Of course, if it hadn’t been for Joe’s meddling, Gwilym and Ben would have never ended up together, never would have their wedding now. They’d continued as friends, always afraid to make the first move and ruin everything because neither of them believed the other would love them back.

 

When it’s finally time for their wedding dance, Ben takes a deep breath as he gets into position with Gwil. “Ready?” Gwil asks softly, his hand squeezing Ben’s gently, making him feel his wedding ring against his skin, and the look he gives him is warm and full of love, making Ben’s heart melt and his knees buckle. He’ll never get over Gwilym looking at him like this, not after two years in a relationship and probably not for the rest of their married lives together.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Ben whispers back and smiles up at him, a nervous feeling spreading out in his stomach. It gets a bit better when Gwil just smiles a little wider at him and then finally starts to move when the music starts.

 

They move effortlessly over the dance floor, their movement fluid and well trained. Ben can’t help but let himself fall into the dance, Gwil’s tender look and his soft touches. Turns out, he loves to be lead like this, to move instinctively with him and simply enjoy their wedding dance together.

 

Ben doesn’t even realise how quickly everything goes by until the music stops and Gwilym wraps his arms around him to pull him in again. The people around them, their families and friends, start applauding to them as Gwilym leans down to rub their noses together for a short moment and then he’s kissing him, his lips soft on Ben’s, moving against his tenderly as he kisses him slowly. It makes Ben’s stomach flutter and he’s got to hold onto him, his arms wrapped tightly around Gwil’s back.

 

Eventually though Gwilym pulls back again and leans his forehead against Ben’s, an amused look in his blue eyes. “Did you practice without me, babe?” He asks softly, his hands gently rubbing over Ben’s back under his fancy suit jacket.

 

“Might’ve?” Ben asks back and chuckles, a cheeky smile tugging his lips upwards. “Did you practice, too?”

 

Gwil grins a little more. “Might’ve,” he replies and then leans in for another peck before he pulls away from him, making both of them realise that the dance floor is slowly starting to fill up with other dancers and Gwil wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulders to tug him along to Joe, who is grinning broadly at them, a proud look on his face, even prouder than their parents.

 

“You were amazing, guys!” He tells them and hugs both of them tightly, wiggling his way into their middle as he wraps his arms around both of them to hug them against his side.

 

“Thanks for practicing with us,” Gwil says and grins at him, before he catches Ben’s eyes over Joe’s head.

 

“You practiced with him as well?” Ben asks back and laughs softly, shaking his head a little. “I should’ve figured. You’re a horrible dancer.”

 

“Hey!” Gwil complains, but there’s no heat behind his words. “Well, you’re right. I’m a horrible dancer but thanks to Joe I got that one dance right, at least.”

 

Joe grins proudly. “You boys make me more than happy,” he comments and hugs them a little closer again. “I would marry both of you if I could and if I were bi enough to do it.”

 

Gwil laughs out loud at that and shakes his head softly. “Sorry, I don’t share. And I don’t think Ben would want that either.”

 

“Nope. My husband, my Gwilym. Go find your own,” Ben says happily and squeezes Joe softly before he moves around him and wraps his arms around Gwil, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Gwil’s cheek. “My husband.”

 

Gwilym smiles down at him and then leans in to press a soft kiss to Ben’s forehead, making him close his eyes and hum as he enjoys the tender gesture. He loves that man, more than Ben can put into words and he loves that both of them are crazy enough to go through with something like that and would practice individually with their best friend to make sure their wedding dance goes as smoothly as possible.

 

But now that the most stressful part of the wedding is over, the thing both of them wanted to be most perfect, they can concentrate on their feelings for each other, the silly little swaying and dancing they’re doing to the music, completely engulfed with each other. Ben gently squeezes Gwil’s side, hugging him a little closer as he lets the love and adoration he feels for that man wash over him and make his heart skip a beat.

 

He never wants to let go of him, ever again.

 

“Alright you two, get a room, Jesus!” Joe comments then, making the two of them break apart to look at him. With a laugh they wrap their arms around him and pull him into another hug.


End file.
